Inner Bowels of the World
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Inside the stomach of Gluttony, Rem gets isekai-ed. Crack, long drabble.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Inside the stomach of Gluttony, Rem gets isekai-ed. Crack, long drabble.

**Inner Bowels of the World**

"Let's eat!"

His voice rang in Rem's mind as he lunged towards her. The minute he was within reach her sight she lost the battle. All of her senses had failed and nothing but pitch black surrounded her. 'Subaru.' Her heart cried out as her hands flew to her chest. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees with an over whelming sense of fear hitting her hard. Never before had she experience shadow magic but she could recognize it immediately. However that only made her panic more as the maid fell over curling up in the fetal position. Her blue eyes closed as if it would have any effect. It not like anything could hurt her in this state. Her mind had been cut from everything. Even her sense of time was severed. How long she was trapped?

Rem felt her nose twitch as a foul sensation suddenly assaulted her. The oni was unaware there was a odor that was much worst then the scent of the witch. A light breeze hit her face bringing the rancid smell towards her in a more powerful way. Her hand covered her nose as one eye opened to unexpected brightness.

With a grunt she pushed herself up while covering her eyes trying to get use to the abrupt light. Where was she? Rem could tell she was in the shade of an alleyway the light was the brightest at the end. A city? The last thing she remembers is a more barren open land. Slowly she walked out unsure of her surroundings.

Her lips slightly part at the completely unknown scenery. The buildings were different, the people were dressed differently -a reminder of Subaru, even the cobblestone road was different replaced with smooth blackness with white lines. No one walked on that part of the ground. If that is a road then the moving phenomenon without a dragon attached must be a carriage. Thought it still hummed like a beast. Rem gulped and glared as she stepped back till she rested against the wall. If it turned and headed towards her she would attack and save the human inside. If it completely ignored her it was just a strange carriage. As the strange wagon rode by a black cloud of putrid miasma hit her in the face. She coughed rather violently. Was that a malicious attack? Because it certainly felt like it could floor her with one strike. Well, now she knew were the scent was coming from.

Curious about the world around her she figured it would be alright to explore a little. The first logical move would be to attain some shelter for her duration here. Figuring it was smart to stick to the main street the demi human could only go in one of two direction. If she walked north it looked like she would hit an intersection maybe that would be wisest choice.

The few people she walked by stared at her with a questionable glance. It made her wonder if any of them had ever seen a maid before. But then again she was covered in dirt with rips in her uniform. She wasn't at her best right now. Also in all fairness she studied them with the same look of curiosity on her face, so she couldn't judge them. Never before had she seen so many types of attire with so much color to them.

She paused to look up at a tall pole that was curved at the top. If it was supposed to be a light then why was it so tall? Who could reach that? What type of crystal is that? Either way it was most fascinating to look at. The twin continued her stroll towards the intersection. On another pole -that wasn't nearly as tall as the light- was a sign. Rem's lips pursed as she stared at the characters with unfamiliarity.

'Kita27jonishi9'

Only a few characters stuck out to her in her mind as something Subaru once taught her. That's right, when her hero first came to the mansion his reading and writing skills were bare minimum. He didn't know the system of currency and was like a child in the sense. Now a part of her understood how he must of felt. He never really liked to talk about his homeland after all. Well, now she understood why. How can you explain this especially why he did try to Ram outright thought he was lying and told Rem not to believe him.

Lie or not when she saw Subaru write in his own language she was still intrigued by it. He offered to teach her a little. While she thought it would never truly come in handy it was like the two of them shared a secret code. That thought alone was enough to make her wish to learn.

Then a depressing thought hit her as Rem touched her coin pouch. Chances are her money wouldn't do any good here. So much for an inn she thought somberly.

Rem took a deep breath and tried to remain positive. At the very least this was Subaru's homeland or something close to it. Knowing how rather carefree he is this wasn't a dangerous place were mabeast were going to attack. Maybe if she wasn't being to overly optimistic she could find his parents and ask for shelter. She hoped that her skills as a maid could be used as compensation since money seemed unlikely.

The demi human thought this was probably a larger city then she was use too. Now she needed to get directions; and pray that her final destination wasn't more than a few days travel. She could ask the first person she sees but really only in small villages did someone know everyone in the village. Subaru was the type who knew everyone; and all the town folk loved and adored him. Surely the people here felt the same way?

One way looked like it led to a residential area the other side shops. The third way looked like it led to some sort of bridge. Most shops owners really didn't like to talk to people without money. Heading down the residential area might have someone more willing to help. On one side of the street were houses. On the other side was a large grassy field with trees spread throughout and a path curving around the trees and other plant life.

Walking on the path were two younger looking girls walking a dog. "Ah." Rem rushed over to them calling softly for their attention. Both girls stopped and turned and looked at the oni questionably. Stopping just a few feet away she bowed politely and spoke. "Would you happen to know where the Natsuki family is located?"

The sisters shared a glance at each other. "Are you lost?" The taller one asked. Rem blinked and frowned with a sad nod explaining a bit of her predicament. The older one handed the animal's leash to the other one. "You should continue on home. I'll take her to the police box and then return." The younger one frowned but nodded. The servant noticed how weary the girls were over her. In fact she noticed how they also looked towards the dog trying to gauge its reaction towards her.

The dog's tail hadn't stopped wagging even when there walked was halted. The dog hadn't reacted with any type of misgiving towards her. Thus the girl was willing to help? Rem was brought out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her hand. "This way."

The tug on her hand was gentle. At the end of the road they separated from the younger sister. Rem took the chance to thank her once again. Hopefully the girl would get home safely. "Don't worry about it. We should help someone in need." The oni smiled she could feel the same kindness that Subaru had here with this child.

Ten minutes of walking with a few turns they arrived at a small building. It was made from a shiny rock she had never seen before. On the way in she ran her fingers against the granite. The man inside looked up at the two females who entered. "Lost girl?" He guessed with a warm smile as if to calm a child.

"Yes." The child said leading Rem over to a chair. "Sit here and the nice policeman will help you. I wish you luck finding your family."

"Thank you very much." Rem smiled and politely bowed as the girl left. With skepticism the man watched as the small child ran off.

"...?" He stared at the maid with complete disbelief. "You're the lost one?"

"Unfortunately, Rem is very lost and out of her natural environment. I'm looking for the Natsuki home." She watched as the man reach into his desk and pull out a thick yellow book.

"Unless you know the actual address I can't help with directions." He handed her the book. "If you can find them in the phone book I can tell you how to get there." The twin frowned and opened the book. She knew full well that she wouldn't be able to read it but felt the need to confirm it.

"...Rem can't read this." She muttered in disappointed a forlorn look upon her face. "I'm sorry."

The cop looked panicked for a second. As if sensing his panic another man came out to help. He was dressed in the same dark blue at the first. Rem could only assume they were similar to knights. "Give me the full name of who you're looking for, we'll find them." She tried to compose herself feeling a sense of relief when a small smile graced her features.

"I'm looking for the family of Natsuki, Subaru. I'm unaware of the full names of his parents."

"Natsuki Subaru? I think I've heard that name before." He walked to a desk and started to hit little buttons on a rectangular board while staring at another and yet different black rectangular object. For some reason she found the light click soothing on her ears. "Subaru Natsuki is the name of the teenager who vanished a month ago. Miss, do you have any information on him?"

"Rem knows everything about Subaru." The girl beamed and puffed out her chest. The uniformed men shared a glance.

"I'm sorry miss; I need you to come with me. We now need to take you down to be questioned about his disappearance."

"I understand."

He turned to his partner. "While I do that, please contact the family."

"Understood, sir."

Rem followed him out and around the corner to where there was one of those dragon-less carriages. Her eyes narrowed in mistrust. It wasn't that her instincts gave her a skeptical feeling for the man; she just didn't want to be around the scent of the wagon. He opened the door and gestured for her to get inside.

It was rather strange for her to be in the inside of the carriage since she was normally the driver. Part of her was excited to be in a different carriage she's never seen before. The inside was smaller than she was use too. There was less room for her legs, and she could reach up and touch the top too. The seats were rather comfy she noted.

The cop got behind the wheel and glanced back at her speaking with a firm voice. "You need to strap in." With a second of confusion she glimpsed around finding the belt quickly enough. It didn't take long for her to snap it in. Seconds later the wagon growled to life making her body tense slightly. He pulled at a lever near the wheel and the carriage started to move.

The ride itself was really nice, never before had travel been so smooth. It wasn't a long ride but it was without bumps. The constant moving and stopping was kind of weird. Anytime they stopped it was because a light on a pole would turn red. Seconds' later people would walk in front of the wagon crossing the main road. He pulled into an area with many other wagons and parked next to one. "Please follow me."

Rem tried to get up forgetting to unstrap first. She pushed on the clip trying to free as he walked over to her side and opened the door. He helps her out like a gentleman and led her to a larger building.

The demi human was brought to a room with only a table and two chairs as the only real furniture. She sat in one of the seats and waited. Other than the table there was a large mirror mounted on the wall. Something else seemed to be pointed at her, part of it was circular with blinking red dots. For some reason it made her rather anxious. It was suspicious and the demi human wasn't sure how much information she should tell to these strangers.

She was only alone for a few minutes. The knight like man different from the one before placed a cup of tea in front of her. He then took his seat across from her. "Thank you." The scent that wafted towards her nose was a simple green tea. The oni took a delicate sip; the quality of the leaves didn't live up to what she served to her master.

The man shuffled the papers he held. "May I have your name and ID please?"

She gave her name politely. "ID? I'm sorry; I'm not sure what that is."

He frowned at her answer. "Last name too."

"Just Rem, I don't have a last name." Though one day she hoped Subaru would share his with her. If last names were important here the twin wonder if she could borrow Roswaal's name but it just seemed wrong.

"You don't have a last name and you don't have an ID?" He repeated skeptically. He looked a little unsure but moved on to his next question. "Do you require a hospital?"

"Hospital?" Is that what they call healers? "Rem is alright, my mana just hasn't returned yet."

"...? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Hm?" Rem blinked a bit baffled by the question. She was in her work uniformed; surely he understood her place in society? She looked down then realized he was probably talking about the rips and dirt on her. Maybe that's why he thought she needed a healer. He was calling her out for her unkempt appearance. After all under no other circumstances would she ever be this ungroomed. It had slightly hurt her feelings. The servant took great pride as a well behaved maid. "Ah, we were victorious in a long battle against the white whale."

"...?" The male looked up from his papers; he wore a serious expression that made her rather uncomfortable. A part of her was disappointed that he didn't cheer about this news. After a pause he voiced another question. "Why are you looking for the parents of Natsuki Subaru?"

"Rem doesn't know anyone in this land. I was hoping they could provide me shelter."

"You don't live here? Where do you live? What about your family?"

"I live...Far away?" She question to even herself. This place must be far; probably pasted the great waterfall. "The only family I still have is my sister."

"So you're a foreigner?" He muttered under his breath. "You speak well, it's hard to tell." The way she spoke was perfect that it was hard to believe she wasn't born here. "Where is your sister now?"

"At home."

"How do you know Natsuki Subaru?"

Rem smiled and recalled the memory. It seemed so long ago but it really wasn't. To her, it was a good memory, they day they met. "Emilia brought him home with a life threatening wound."

His brows knitted together with alert. "Is he alright now?"

"Yes, of course he made a full recovery from that wound."

She heard the cop sigh in relief. "Who's Emilia?"

"One of the king's candidates."

"?" The police's face wrinkled in perplexity but he didn't ask her to elaborate. "Then what happened?" He placed his papers down and crossed his hands bring them to his face. He studied her intensely and she felt it deep within.

"He asked for employment and we spend our days happily working together."

Suddenly there was a beep then a voice echoed in the room making Rem jump in her chair. "She has arrived, sir." Where did that voice some from? She can't sense anyone else in the room.

"Finally." He sighed and detached part of a square box from his hips bringing it to his mouth. "Bring her in." He reattached the little box to his hip and turned his attention back to her. "Natsuki Naoko is coming and will be here in a few minutes. Now, here's the final and most important question. Where is Natsuki Subaru right now?"

"Subaru is on his way to defeat the Witch's Cult. He will stop them from attacking our home."

There came a knock on the door without waiting for a verbal reply it opened. The man stood from the table to greet them. Rem stood but didn't move from the table. Her blue eyes landed on the new figure. A tall woman with brown hair walked in. Her eyes promptly met with Rem's. The sibling recognized those eyes immediately.

The oni wanted to observe her a little longer but knew it was best to introduce herself. She pinched her uniform and curtsy. "My name is Rem, a maid in the household of Roswaal L. Mathers and comrade of the hero Natsuki Subaru." She enunciated firmly and proudly. She lifted her head and let go of her skirt waiting nervously for a reaction.

The woman's face remained impassive as she spoke. "Well that's an impressive greeting." A smile eventually grew on her lips at the first impression. "I'm Subaru's mother, Naoko. It's a pleasure to meet someone who knows my son." The short haired girl smiled with hope. His mother was just as wonderful as her son was. She was also a beautiful woman as well, and seemed overly motherly. "Imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from an officer. A girl who knows my son is requesting to speak with me. I wasn't sure what to expect. What would you like from me?"

Rem bowed her head once again. "Rem humble requests that you make room in your household for me until I'm able to go home. I don't expect you to take me in for free; I'll compensate you in whatever way you wish."

Naoko looked over at the two men. "Can I take her?"

The cops shared a glance. "You can if you want. She's not under arrest or being detained we just needed to question her." He glanced over at the twin. "She has no form of ID, and I felt like I didn't receive a straight answer out of her. I at least wanted to have a drug test done but I don't have a warrant."

"Well than, we'll take our leave. Come, Rem." The mother grinned and motion for the maid to come to her side.

"Yes!" Naoko took her hand and they walked out together everyone looking but no one stopping them. Once out of the building they walked to the curb. The brunette waved her hand in the air and type of another carriage pulled up. They crawled in the back seat together.

Naoko gave the driver directions and they rode off. Rem was a little unsure if she should make conversation or keep quiet. Then again the petite really wasn't good at casual conversation unless she was truly comfortable around that person. Her eyes drifted out the window taken in by the new sights. The older woman smiled at the innocent look the demi human was wearing. Her expression was nothing short of a child's look of awe. "May I ask a question?" When the older woman didn't reject it she continued. "Why did you decide to take Rem in?"

"Rem?" She called softly. "Will you tell me all about my son?"

"Of course, Rem will tell you all about Subaru's greatness!" The tan haired woman giggled at her enthusiasm. It was nice to see someone crazy about her son as she and her husband were.

The ride wasn't long which was a bit of a disappointment for the oni. The houses here weren't unlike the ones back in Lugnica. The neighborhood was still nice but it wasn't too lively. No one was really around. There wasn't a single piece of laundry being hung out to dry in the breeze. There weren't any kids out running around and playing with each other.

The Natsuki's household wasn't truly different from the other houses in the neighborhood. Regardless, it was still nice. They entered the little foyer area to remove their shoes. From Rem's perspective it seemed a little weird to move around without them on. "I have some slippers you can use."

"Thank you." They were soft and a lot more comfortable then her shoes as expected; plus the grips on the bottom to prevent slipping. She followed after the mother. It didn't feel right to simply wonder around; even though she had permission to make herself at home.

Every piece of furniture was adorned by a family portrait. On the fireplace was the life cycle of Subaru. An infant picture was first; next to it was a toddler one. Then of course was an older one till finally he was dressed in his tack outfit she was so familiar with. He stood between his parents; all three had huge grinning faces. It made her smile to see them all of them so happy. Subaru was the shortest one out of them. Her eyes ran over her hero's father. She figured he was probably taller than Roswaal.

Subaru received most of his charming features from his father. The only thing that really stood out from Naoko was his eyes. The maid could already imagine his personality. She looked forward to meeting him.

Her eyes glanced around at the unfamiliar items around the room. "Would you like something to drink? I'll make some tea."

"Oh, please allow me to make it." Rem paused at the entrance of the kitchen. It didn't look to different from the one back home. She recognized the oven and stove top but many of the items on the counter where new to her. She did recognize the tea pot but the shape and material was different from the porcelain one in the manor.

"It's alright you're the guest." The twin still watched as the older woman worked in the kitchen. "Where do you come from?"

The oni hesitated a little. The thought of Naoko thinking she was a liar was depressing. "A country called Lugnica. You don't believe Rem do you?"

The tawny haired woman didn't reply right away. "I don't understand but I don't think you're lying." Anyone who could smile so brightly when talking about her son was good company.

"Thank you." A huge sense of relief washed over her. She could feel the same type of warmness off Naoko that she was use to feeling from Subaru.

"How much do you know about the world around here?"

"As embarrassing as it is to admit, not much. My reading and writing skills are probably that equal to a child's. I'm also not completely familiar with some of the contraptions in this house much less the outside. I will need someone to guide me. However, Rem can still cook and clean so please allow me to help around the house."

"I'll teach you everything I know." There was a small amount of pride in her voice as she poured two cups. Rem brought the cup to her lips. The taste was considerable better than the one at the police station. "You don't have anything with you, right?"

"Just Lugnica's currency." The servant pulled out her coin purse. She pulled out both silver and gold coins to show her. On one side of the coin was the head of the dragon on the other side a man's face.

"I was thinking more about clothes. Nothing in my closet will fit you. Subaru's clothes are also on the big side." Naoko saw Rem's interest perk up a bit. "I can look for older clothes in the attic..." A mischievous smile spread on her face. "But I think you might be more interested in Subaru's." The oni blushed a little while looking a bit on the guilty side. "Do you want to see his bedroom?"

"Yes, please!"

It was the closest door once you reached the second floor. The brunette opened the door and walked in. The room was kept in clean pristine condition. It was a light disappointment that the twin couldn't really pick up on Subaru's scent the moment she stepped in. The scent had faded over the month but maybe if she was able to press her face against his bed or clothing she would be able to pick up on it. Rem would just need to wait for the opportune moment.

"You can stay here for the time being. I don't really think he would mind."

"Thank you very much." The younger girl couldn't have been happier. There were a lot of books around the room. Something she couldn't wait to check out once she was literate enough too. There were a few portraits of girls hanging on his wall. They didn't look like family members; in fact one looked like an elf girl in a questionable position. Was she emphasizing her breasts? The twin flushed at the though. Maybe not, since Naoko wasn't reacting to the pictures.

"Take a look through the closet. Since it's too late in the day to go shopping we can start first thing tomorrow."

The short haired girl didn't hesitate to open the dresser and Naoko picked up on it. "Oh? Is going through my son's clothes something you're use too? I think most girls would have been more relented to do so."

"It is Rem's job to clean Subaru's attire back at the mansion." While the hornless oni was the one who focused on the household's laundry; Subaru's garments were always left for Rem. She insisted after all, especially his underwear. She sorted through the hangers enjoying each strange looking shirt. The girl smiled when her eyes fell on another tracksuit. He must really like them.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in. Feel free to rest or take a bath. I'll be starting dinner in a few hours."

The maid wanted to instantly object to resting this early in the day. However her body was telling her something different. Both her brain and body were still being pumped by exciting new stimulants. Still, rest would be hard to get until her body shuts down on its own. "I'll rest for now, but please call me to help with dinner." The brown haired woman nodded and shut the door leaving Rem to herself.

Her eyes drifted towards his desk were books were neatly lined up. She reached out for one and opened it to one page in the middle. There was no way she would be able to read this at this time. Her brain couldn't handle anymore new information at the moment either. Maybe she'll just fix her uniform. She pulled out a small sowing kit she always kept in her pocket -though this was the first time it ever came in handy. Luckily the material was tough and of high quality. They lasted a long time. She patched the small tear at the bottom without even removing it.

Once that was done the girl wasn't sure what to do. Maybe she could help Naoko with something. Rem strolled downstairs to find the mother sitting on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching some tv, come join me." Without looking at the oni she patted the spot next to her.

Rem glanced over at the flat box. "People in a box." She muttered and joined Naoko. Apparently the tv was a form of entertainment. The whole thing was extremely fascinating. The tawny haired woman had put on a DIY program about spicing up your home. The twin found it interesting, informative and also relaxing from the lack of movement her body was feeling. The older woman felt something rest against her shoulder. Naoko smiled warmly at the sleeping girl. It had been a while since she was this calm.

* * *

"I'm home." Kenichi announced slipping off his shoes.

"Welcome back." The chestnut haired woman trotted over to greet him like always. The husband smiled at the sight of his wife. They embraced and kissed softly. She leaned back from a kiss but didn't pull out of his arms. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Naoko looked genuinely happy that he had questioned weathered their son had reappeared. He figured it probably wasn't that some news of his whereabouts came in?

"It's a girl."

"In what way should I take that?" Naoko didn't answer but chuckled lightly when he glimpsed down at her middle. "This isn't a type of scam is it?" He was generally worried about how trusting his wife was.

"Not even a scam artist could come up with this. Besides..." Her voice dropped. "It's a nice distraction from it." He frowned but didn't reply. "Would you like to take a bath now? Dinner still has some time left but it will probably be ready when you come out." He could already smell it cooking in the oven. The scent of tomato sauce with a kick of spice drifted through the room.

"Thank you." He pressed his forehead to hers affectionately. With a bit of remorse he released her and headed to the bathroom.

The scent of food wafted close to Rem's nose. She couldn't identify what it was but it smelled good enough to wake her. Blue eyes fluttered opened the first thing in her sight was a black haired man. "Subaru?" Her heart stuttered as her mind cleared quickly. When she noticed the figure in front of her wasn't her hero a wave of sadness washed over her. Then she realized who was in front of her and how she fell asleep. The oni jumped up and curtsy greeting the highly amused man.

That was a first bad impression in her opinion her anyway. Rem sulked glimpsing over at the chestnut haired lady. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like an angel sleeping how could I disturb you?"

"Rem is not an angel but an oni." She muttered a trace of red to her cheeks.

"Dinner is just about ready too." The couple walked into the kitchen.

"Rem didn't get to help." Maybe she can at least serve it to them to be helpful. Naoko had already pulled out the glass dish from the oven. She touched the side checking the temperature to see if it cooled enough. The mother pulled out a spatula to cut into it. "Please allow Rem." The servant took one step towards her before getting shot down.

"Sit down Rem." The maid froze. She wasn't sure how to react. Never once had she eaten with her host; it was considered improper for her to eat with them. She watched as the wife placed a plate in Kenichi's hands. He sat down at the side of the table -not at the end. The chestnut haired woman placed a plate in her own hands. Apparently it was hers and she stared at it curiously. When she didn't move Naoko placed her hands on Rem's shoulders and guided her to her chair.

She took her seat. Rem blinked realizing she was the one sitting at the end of the table and she was between Subaru's parents. It was a seat that was generally reserved for the master of the house. She shuddered lightly in distress. Even back in the mansion when it was the servant's time to eat no one ate at the end seat. She felt there attention on her. "Enjoy." Naoko said her attention turned to the food.

Never before had the oni seen a dish like this. It was exciting and she looked forward to trying it. She cut a small piece off and lifted it with her fork. A long piece of cheese remained connected to the larger slice. Taking a second more to try and cut it; Kenichi complemented his wife's cooking. "As delicious as always." It was the same praise Subaru gives her cooking. A sullen thought entered the young girl's mind. When will she next be able to cook for him? The fork was brought to her mouth. Blue eyes widen as her taste buds were pleased with this foreign dish.

The maid was able to distinguish a good portion of the ingredients. The ground meat, strangely shaped pasta and chunks of tomatoes. "Does Subaru like this dish?"

"Yes, why? While Subaru like traditional foods he also loves eating foreign foods. Do you not like it?"

"No not at all. Will you please teach Rem how to make it? I want to learn all his favorites."

"Sure." The mother smiled brightly taking a bite. The short haired girl took another bite savoring the new flavors. She got a few more bites in before the man turned to look at her.

"So Rem, tell us about yourself."

The demi human shrunk a little back a little. "Rem is nothing special, just a maid." The twin briefly shared a bit about herself and her sister. The main subject she told was when Emilia had brought Subaru home with her. Kenichi showed all of his emotions on his face, much like her hero. Naoko was more in control with her expressions, plus she had already heard parts of the story.

Supper was twice as long as it would have been without their guest. "My heart can't take much more of this story. Is my son at least happy?"

"Yes, he loves spending his time with Emilia."

"Do you love spending time with him?"

"Of course!" The couple shared a cheerful glance at each other. They stood and grabbed their empty plates. Slightly confused Rem mimicked following them into the kitchen. The chestnut haired woman opened what she thought was a cabinet till she pulled it down. Some doors opened that way here? She pulled out a draw which had utensils on it already. Naoko washed the sauce off the plate before putting it in the draw. Why wasn't she using soap? It confused her but it made her beam; the twin could finally be useful. "Would you like Rem to do the dishes?"

"It's alright." She glanced over at the husband. He had pulled out a smaller dish and transplanted the rest of the meal into that one. It was covered in something loud and shine then placed in another cabinet with two doors. Once the door was opened she felt a nice breeze. Was that an ice box?

That larger dish was scrubbed under running water, still without soap, than placed on the bottom rack. Reaching under the sink the taller woman pulled out a multi colored packet and stuck it in a small compartment on the door. The downward door was kicked up and shut but not without a few button being pushed. Once the door was clicked shut a weird noise started.

"The dishes will be cleaned in about an hour."

"Is that so?"

Naoko let out a soft hummed. "Would you like to take a bath now?"

"If you don't mind that would be lovely. Is there something Rem should know about it before going in?" The servant was briefed about the shower and the tub. Naoko had pulled out some of her son's clothing to change into and left them nearby.

Curiously Rem sniffed every soap and shampoo bottle on the self. She could quickly tell whose product was whose. Why were there so many different types of scents? Most nobles didn't use this many bathing products. These did smell better and were much more unique with range. The oni sniffed and rubbed her nose when the mixtures of different fragrances started to make it run a little. The small girl quickly washed not really using any time to relax in the water.

Wrapped in a towel she glanced at Subaru's clothing and quickly dressed. She dressed in a long sleeve shirt and what the mother told her were called sweat pants. This was her first time wearing pants. They felt weird but at least they were baggy enough to be comfortable. Now that she was technically in her nightwear she wondered if she should go back to Subaru's room. She peeked in the living room where the married couple sat together eyes staring lovingly at a single thick book.

"What are you looking at?"

"We're looking through a family album; all baby pictures of Subaru." Blue eyes widen as she joined them on the couch. The pictures started at infancy. A baby was wrapped in white blankets held by the mother. The servant couldn't help but notice how awful the mother looked; plus that fact the room wasn't like any room in this house. "This was the day my baby was born." The tan haired woman said lovingly.

"What room are you in?" There were so many things in that room just by the bed. She couldn't begin to theorize what their purpose was for.

"A hospital room of course. Who would deliver the baby if I didn't go to one?"

"You didn't give birth in your house? You would be less stressed and more comfortable in a familiar room. Midwives are supposed to come to you not the other way around." Rem looked slightly horrified. This world was really backwards.

The long haired woman chuckles and calmed down the time traveler. "Don't worry, all went well." The page was flipped and the next picture was of Kenichi wearing a grin while holding the newborn. After the hospital pictures there were pictures labeled "Subaru's first." There were pictures for the boy's first time sticking his foot in his mouth to his first time sitting up. There was his first time eating from a spoon. Other pictures ranged from ones of him in the bath. Then there was one of a toddler holding a book. He held it up like he was showing off the cover. She recognized one of the characters on the book as "oni."

"That was Subaru's favorite book growing up. He asked for it to be read to him every night. I'm pretty sure she still has it in the bottom of his closet."

It was interesting to see just how much he grew. In each photo he was a little bigger, getting into a little bit more trouble. Each of his fingers was covered in a different colored liquid and the paper in front of him a complete miss. "This was the first time he finger painted." Naoko laughed the memories flashed in front of her eyes like they were yesterday. For each day on his birthday the whole page was dedicated to it. There was a picture of his first day of kindergarten and the first day of first grade.

The oni's eyelids felt heavy. She felt her body automatically relax. With each picture Rem felt like she was actually there watching him grow up. It allowed for various day dreams to take over her mind.

They reached the last page of the book. With a sad smile Naoko held the thick book to her chest. The older woman looked over at the dozing girl. She reached over and brushed her banks away from her close eyes. "Why don't you go to bed for the night?" The gentle touch made her blue eyes fluttered opened.

"A maid can't retire for the night before anyone else."

"Alright, why don't we all go to bed tonight?"

"That's a good idea." Kenichi agreed being the first one to stand. He took the album from his wife and placed it back on the shelf. He walked off heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Rem stood once the brunette did. The mother walked her to Subaru's bedroom.

"Sleep well; I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." The servant bowed and watched her enter her own quarters. Once that door was shut she entered the boy's room. Subaru's bed has never been so inviting. The petite female fell face first to the soft mattress below. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Sadly the sheets didn't really carry his soothing scent. At least the smell of clean lining was just as nice. Her body relaxed and sleep overtook her swiftly.

* * *

A/N: I'm probably going to keep this as an oneshot. Rem: enjoying Subaru's parents and peaceful life while Subaru and co fight to bring her back. Then Rem will wake up and suddenly be able to understand all of his references. Happy birthday to the twins.


End file.
